PROMESAS
by LagksZ
Summary: Las promesas que uno otorga a esa persona especial se deben cumplir y aquí les comparto una pequeña adaptación en la que Link tiene que luchar por la promesa que le hizo a su princesa, a Zelda
1. PROMESAS

**Bueno gente esta vez les traigo una historia cortita pero que me pareció muy interesante (espero que a ustedes tambien).**

**ACLARACIÓN (ninguno de los personajes de TLOZ que se presentan en esta historia me pertenecen, la idea de la historia tampoco me pertenece únicamente la adaptación)**

**PROMESAS**

La princesa Zelda, princesa de Hyrule ha estado muy triste últimamente, a pesar de que al hablarme me demuestra una cálida sonrisa, yo al estar como su guardia personal estos últimos años, sé cuándo esta triste. No sé por qué, pero esta noche me cito a un balcón apartado en el castillo, note cierto tono preocupado en su voz, la duda aún ronda mi mente ¿qué le pasará a la princesa?.

* * *

Llegué al lugar acordado y la encontré con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, tras de ella se encontraba una mesa y encima de la mesa una caja de música. Le dio cuerda a la caja de música y empezó a hablarme.

-Link, desde hace ya varias noche tengo un sueño –

-?- aún no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero ella prosiguió.

-En aquel sueño podía ver un país en el que todas las personas vivían felices, ese país era Hyrule, todo cambio cuando abrimos nuestras fronteras y nos dimos cuenta que hay algo más allá y supimos que éramos un país pequeño y todos los demás nos tenían sometidos, pero a pesar de ello en mi sueño ese país llegaba a ser feliz nuevamente. Si lo piensas bien ese puede ser un futuro lejano, pero creo en eso firmemente. Así que me siento muy feliz si mañana al dar mi vida como princesa logro evitar la guerra que se acerca-

-Link….. esta es mi última orden: ¿podrías verme con una sonrisa antes de mi ejecución?-

Dude por algunos segundos pero mi respuesta debía ser la correcta -Su orden será cumplida princesa Zelda- nunca antes me había negado a las órdenes de la princesa Zelda pero me costó mucho acatar su última orden.

Creo que cometí un grave error, todos los momentos que compartí junto a la princesa Zelda llegaron a mi mente, cada cumpleaños celebrado, las veces que cuidé de ella cuando enfermó, las veces que recibí castigos por sus rabietas, las ocasiones en las que me hacía el culpable para encubrirla, cada vez que me sonreía, pero un recuerdo, uno en especial quedó resonando en mi cabeza, el de aquella vez en la que cuando éramos todavía niños y estaba empezando a aprehender todo lo necesario para ser su guardia me lastimé, la princesa vio lágrimas en mis ojos y me pidió que no llore, y lo único que le pude responder fue "Te prometo que jamás lloraré si ese es tu deseo".

Esa noche no pude dormir, me quedé esperando a que el sol salga por el horizonte para avisarme que el trágico día ha llegado, me preparé como cada mañana pero esta vez era diferente, me sentía extraño, miré el reloj y tristemente solo quedaban tres horas para que llegara el final. "Es lo mejor" pensé pero realmente ¿será lo mejor?. Tristemente ahora me doy cuenta, aquella idea que se ocultaba, aquel sentimiento que no pudo salir a tiempo, mi cuerpo se empezó a estremecer, "princesa, te di la espalda y no pensé en ti, egoístamente pensaba solo en mí".

Aún puedo llegar, ya había tomado una decisión, ¡TENGO QUE LLEGAR!, tome a Epona y rápidamente inicie mi viaje a cumplir mi destino.

El destino me trae muchas pruebas y se ríe constantemente de mí, tal vez pueda cambiar el futuro, tengo que cambiar el futuro, fui muy estúpido al no darme cuenta del dolor que se ocultaba tras tus palabras ese día, si me hubiera decidido en ese momento te hubiera dicho una mentira. "Es lo mejor para ti" te lo dije tomando tu mano, que tontería estaba pensando, creo que únicamente estaba escapando de mis temores.

* * *

En la plaza central la princesa Zelda estaba decidida, hizo su anuncia ante la gente de su país y ante los delegados de los demás países. Tenía un par de horas más antes de sacrificarse por todo su reino, muchos estaban de acuerdo y otros en desacuerdo, por tal motivo los mejores guerreros del país con algunos refuerzos de los demás países protegerían el lugar donde se realizaría la ejecución.

Mientras tanto una conversación se dio entre los soldados:

-Link, el gran caballero que sirve a la princesa Zelda vendrá a evitar que se dé la ejecución.-

-No lo logrará solo observa a los guerreros que van a hacer guardia la plaza central, nadie podría pasarlos a todos vivo.-

-Si eso lograra pasar, sería únicamente por un fuerte deseo o una maldad absoluta-

-Solo piénsalo, si la logra salvar la guerra será inminente-

-¡Pero qué demonios….. ya pasó la línea de defensa!-

-Su mirada ha cambiado desde la última vez-

-Parece ser que el bien se ha hecho mal-

-¡Dejen de hablar vamos a luchar!-

He llegado muy lejos para rendirme, como quisiera que solo fuera un sueño, si en realidad fuera quisiera despertarme ya, por favor que sea un sueño. El pueblo, el país, mis amigos nada de eso me importa ya.

El momento de la ejecución se aproxima, si no llego a tiempo todo será en vano, mi vida se habrá terminado, mientras respire y mi corazón siga latiendo me apresuraré, llegaré, no me detendré.

El camino esta infestado de guardias en pequeños grupos, no serán un problema aunque ahora estoy cansado ya que Epona fue asesinada, pero mi determinación es demasiadamente grande para rendirme, el cansancio se nota cada vez más, mi escudo y mi espada cada vez se me hacen más y más pesados, mis contrincantes caen uno a uno pero no puedo evitar recibir rasguños con sus armas, caen al piso y sigo mi camino, en mi mente solo hay un pensamiento, salvar a Zelda.

Mataré a mis viejos amigos y hasta traicionaré al país que he servido por tanto tiempo, en este momento estoy abandonando mi deber como protector de la gente y únicamente pienso en mi egoísta deseo, creo que yo soy el demonio que traicionará y traerá el fin al país en que vivimos, pero aun así proseguiré, no escaparé.

* * *

Mi cuerpo no resiste más, mis piernas ceden ante el peso de mi cuerpo y con mi mano derecha limpio mi rostro de la sangre que voy derramando, apoyándome en una roca para poder levantarme, tomo mi escudo y mi espada y me preparo para la batalla, miro al horizonte y no sé si saldré vivo, un soldado tras otro, se acercan a mí y yo me dirijo hacia ellos.

Me encuentro en un juego con el destino; los tipos que me impiden el paso van a convertirse en cenizas y los aplastaré con mis propias manos, es una pelea muy dura, no sé por dónde vendrá el siguiente ataque, pero no me detendré siento punzadas por todo mi cuerpo e incluso mi escudo cayó al suelo, no lo vi venir pero no me detendré, no importa si mi brazo derecho está cortado ni que mi ojo izquierdo esté lastimado, todo lo que me sucede no es nada comparado con el dolor que debes sentir princesa. Nada me detendrá hasta que te diga las palabras que no pude pronunciar aquel día, sé que no voy a morir. Mi mirada se percató de lo cerca que estaba y el sol se encontraba casi en su punto más alto indicándome que no me quedaba tiempo, debo llegar, ¡LO DEBO LOGRAR!, son demasiado enemigos para encargarme uno a uno de ellos, mataré a los que pueda para abrirme camino y no me detendré.

* * *

-Princesa Zelda….-

-¿Link?-

-Es bueno que se encuentre bien, perdóneme, sé que mi apariencia es miserable y perdón por desobedecer su última orden…. Soy…. Soy un incompetente para hacerme llamar su caballero protector… pero… no puedo despedirme de usted princesa….. ¡NO PUEDO DESPEDIRME CON UNA SONRISA!-

-Link, no tienes por qué rescatarme, sabes que con mi vida detendré la guerra, por favor te lo pido, mírame con una sonrisa para que….-

-¡NO PUEDO, INCLUSO SI EL MUNDO PIERDE SU COLOR, NUNCA TE ABANDONARÉ, ESO TE LO PROMETÍ!- en ese momento vi las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de la princesa y escuche al fin la voz que sale del corazón.

Finalmente derroté al destino, rechacé todo lo que me tenía preparado y me siento feliz al sostener la mano de la princesa con la mía, por lo visto la princesa Zelda engaño al destino, abandonó a su país y sujeta mi mano con fuerza, juntos crearemos un nuevo destino, olvidaremos el pasado, viviremos el presente y soñaremos con un nuevo futuro. Si tu princesa, me pides que jamás te deje sola sabes que así lo haré, tu y yo permaneceremos unidos hasta el final de los tiempos. No me importa si el mundo es mi enemigo todo valdrá la pena por verte una vez más sonreír.

**Y eso fue todo, si alguien sabe o tiene alguna noción de dónde obtuve la idea que me lo deje en un review (también que me haga saber qué le pareció la historia), en unos días les haré saber de dónde obtuve la idea (claro esta que todos los derechos de pertenencia lo tiene su o sus autores), creo que eso es todo... Bye**

**LagksZ**


	2. DESTINO

Después de todo este país cayó en la desgracia, la ejecución que otorgaba el perdón no fue realizada y así el pequeño país fue destruido con guerra por la ira de los demás países y rápidamente todo quedo en ruinas, la ubicación del misterioso caballero que impidió el sacrificio y el de la sucia princesa que escapó de la ejecución es aún desconocido. **(Fragmento tomado de Chivalry Kagamine Rin & Len)**

* * *

**DESTINO**

"Una vida pacífica, eso es lo que todo el mundo busca, pero en estos tiempos de guerra pocas personas la consiguen, sin embargo hay otras personas como yo que únicamente buscan felicidad, la felicidad de poder estar con las personas que más quieres. A pesar de que por fin lograré estar con mi princesa por siempre, no me arrepiento de las cosas que hice para lograr estar a su lado. Desde que evité su ejecución, ambos partimos a buscar refugio en algún sitio, nuestro país nos busca y el deseo de encontrarnos es por venganza pero nada de eso me importa ya, estoy feliz de cuidar de mi princesa, verla sonreír pero sobre todo, lo que más feliz me hace es….."

-Papá, papá…. Tengo miedo- una pequeña niña aparecía en la oscuridad de la noche con lágrimas en sus ojos y rápidamente abrazó a su padre, la niña tenía el cabello rubio unos ojos color cielo, su piel era blanca como un copo de nieve.

-¿Qué pasa Tsuki todo está bien?- Link lucía preocupado por su pequeña hija.

-Algui…. Alguien estaba en mi ventana, tengo miedo papá- Link cambió rápidamente su expresión de preocupación por una seriedad abrumadora.

Link se agachó para estar a la altura de su hija la abrazó y le dijo –ve con mamá y espera a que yo vuelva- la pequeña lo quedó viendo y salió a la habitación donde se encontraba su madre, mientras Link agarraba su espada y se dirigía afuera. Para su sorpresa no encontró nada afuera, lo cual preocupó aún más a Link, echó un vistazo a los alrededores y después de un par de minutos regresó a la casa.

-¿Papá, encontraste al monstruo?- la pequeña Tsuki preguntó con toda inocencia.

-Si mi vida, ese monstruo no te molestará- lo dijo mientras le hacía unos gestos a Zelda la cual salió de la habitación.

-¿A dónde va mamá?-

-Va a traer algo para que puedas dormir, mientras tanto te voy a contar una historia, ¿qué quisieras que te cuente esta noche?-

-Mmmm…. Quisiera saber cómo se conocieron papá y mamá-

-Esa historia te la conté tres veces esta semana-

-Lo se, pero me gusta mucho esa historia-

-¿qué te parece, si te cuento las aventuras que tuve para llegar a esta ciudad?-

Tsuki parecía molesta pero después de un tiempo aceptó, se sentó en el regazo de papá y se puso muy atenta para no perder se de ninguna parte del relato que le iban a contar.

**(:Recuerdo:)**

**("Relato")**

:Al principio todo fue muy difícil, el buscar un lugar para hospedarse, el conseguir comida, realmente todo era duro de conseguir, traté de hacer lo posible para que a Zelda no le faltara nada, que aunque fuera mínimo, poder complacerla para que este bien, realmente no me importaba si solo ella dormía junto a una cálida chimenea o si el alimento que llegaba a mi boca era casi nulo, sabía que algún día valdría la pena :

"Después de que papá y mamá huyeron de su antigua casa, necesitaban una nueva casa para dormir, pero tuvimos muchos problemas para encontrar un buen lugar, ya sabes que algunas personas son buenas y otras personas son malas y por ese problema no teníamos muchas cosas como tenemos ahora y muchas veces papá dormía afuera en la calle porque la gente solo tenía una habitación para mamá"

-¿Cuántas veces dormías en la calle papá?-

"Fueron muchas noches en las que dormía afuera, pero lo hacía porque yo quiero mucho a tu mamá y de la misma manera te quiero a ti; otra cosa en la que tuvimos problemas fue en encontrar comida, como sabes mamá es una comelona y yo no podía comer mucho"

-¿Mamá te quitaba tu comida?-

"No, mamá no me quitaba la comida, yo quería que mamá estuviera bien alimentada pero después de unos meses realmente ella necesitaba comer más que yo y no me importaba comer poco o nada al final me sientía feliz"

:Largos y agobiantes fueron los primeros meses, sentía que no aguantaría ni un segundo más pero el ver la sonrisa en su rostro alimentaba mi ser para no decaer, finalmente cuando pudimos entrar en un país vecino que permanecía neutral en la guerra, todo mejoró:

"Pasó algo de tiempo y por fin logramos llegar a un país que no estaba peleando con los otros países, aquel país se llamaba Neo Verona"

-Es el país en el que vivimos ahora-

"Así es, pero a la ciudad que llegamos no fue esta, era un pequeño pueblito que se llamaba Noobrand, fue muy lindo pasar ahí pero papá tuvo una pelea con unos señores y castigaron a papá, el castigo de papá fue que no podría ver a mamá por varios días"

:Como desconocidos arribamos a aquel país llamado Neo Verona, un país que prácticamente vivía en armonía con las cosas simples de la vida, parecía que el destino nos sonreía pero fue cruel inmediatamente, caí preso por tropezar con un militar; era la segunda noche pasábamos en ese pequeño pueblo llamado Noobrand, salí en busca de algún trabajo para poder crear una nueva vida, cuando de un bar salió un grupo de 6 hombres y uno de ellos tropezó conmigo, como estaba ebrio se enojó rápidamente y me arrojó un golpe, yo no iba a permitir abuso y lo golpee de vuelta y como era de esperarse los otros 5 sujetos me sostuvieron y me golpearon brutalmente, casi inconsciente me llevaron a un calabozo y luego me enteré que eran soldados:

"Por suerte mamá se convirtió en amiga de la señora Asuna y ella ayudó a papá para que dejara que viera a mamá"

-¿Es la tía Asuna?-

:Zelda tuvo una corazonada de que algo malo me había pasado y paso en vela toda la noche, al día siguiente la dueña de las habitaciones la señora Asuna se preocupó por Zelda ella se dio cuenta que Zelda no había dormido esa noche, le preguntó qué le molestaba, Zelda en un principio no quería decirle nada pero cuando la señora Asuna le mencionó que un hombre desconocido fue arrestado el día anterior en la noche, le comentó todo, fueron hacia los calabozos y me encontraron, Zelda rompió en llanto al ver qué tan mal me encontraba, pero la señora Asuna hizo un acto que no he podido agradecérselo aún, me sacó de aquel calabozo y nos permitió hospedarnos el tiempo que fuera necesario, el dinero no era importante para ella:

"Si la tía Asuna fue muy buena con nosotros, hizo todo cuanto pudo para que mamá y papá estuvieran juntos para siempre, hizo que papá y mamá se casaran y tuvieran una casa, la casa en la que estamos ahora"

-La tía Asuna es muy buena-

:La señora Asuna me tenía confundido, no entendía la razón por la que nos ayudaba pero nunca acabaré de darle las gracias, después de sacarme del calabozo me enseño varias cosas para poder conseguir un trabajo para que a Zelda no le faltase nada, ella me ayudó para que tuviera el valor de pedirle matrimonio, claro que tuvimos una ceremonia pequeña únicamente con la señora Asuna, pero lo mejor de todo fue que Zelda no dejaba de sonreír ese día. Después de unos meses y saber que Zelda y yo esperábamos un bebé la señora Asuna nos permitió vivir en su casa a las afueras de la ciudad , en un pueblo vecino, pero lo más extraño de todo fue la última noche con ella, Zelda no quería apartarse de ella ya que nos ayudó enormemente, pero lo que me dijo a mí la señora Asuna fue, Link ten cuidado, ya han encontrado tu rastro, pronto estarás en peligro:

"Cuando llegamos a esta casa mamá tenía la pancita muy grande, y no podía caminar mucho, pasaba mucho tiempo en cama, mientras ella descansaba yo salía a buscar un trabajo con las recomendaciones que me hizo la tía Asuna pronto me encontraba trabajando y cada momento libre que tenía me servía para ver si mamá estaba bien y así pasaron los días hasta que un día soleado tú llegaste a este mundo, eras tan pequeña y adorable."

-¿Aún soy adorable papá?-

-Sí, aún eres adorable amor-

:Una verdadera felicidad, por fin la encontré con Zelda y fui aún más feliz cuando llegaste al mundo, por eso no permitiré que nada les pase a ustedes dos, aún si me cuesta mi propia vida nada las dañara porque ustedes dos son mi razón de vivir, además no soportaría perderlas, no cuando estuve a punto de perderlas a ambas cuando se dio la labor de parto:

-¿Papá, tú y mamá estarán siempre conmigo?-

-Si Tsuki, no tengas miedo, tu mamá siempre estará a tu lado- Link tuvo mucha nostalgia al decir "tu mamá siempre estará a tu lado", sabía que el destino venía a cobrar la vida de la princesa que hace algunos años escapó con Link. Pero lo más extraño de todo era que no tenía miedo solamente impaciencia.

La pequeña Tsuki estaba confundida, aún no entendía por qué su padre le dijo que solo mamá estaría con ella, y lo que la confundió aún más fue cuando su papá la llevo hacia el sótano, se preocupó mucho.

-¿Papá a dónde vamos?-

-Mamá tiene que visitar a la tía Asuna y sería bueno que la acompañes-

-Pero ¿podemos ir en la mañana?-

-Mamá tiene que contarle algo muy especial a la tía Asuna y no puede esperar hasta mañana, por eso se tienen que ir en este momento-

-¿Papá, no vienes con nosotras?-

-Tengo que arreglar un asunto importante con algunos conocidos pero iré lo más pronto que pueda-

-Papá, ¿prometes irme a contar más cuentos?-

Link se quedó consternado por unos segundos, esa pregunta era casi imposible de responder pero tomó una bocanada de aire y mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro le dijo -Claro Tsuki, iré lo más rápido que pueda- terminando esto abrazó a su esposa y a su hija de tal manera que parecía el último abrazo que les daría, Zelda por su parte ocultó su llanto para no preocupar a su hija pero el dolor era tal que no podía contenerlo por mucho tiempo. Un fuerte ruido vino de la puerta principal, Link rápidamente cerró un pasaje secreto por el cual Zelda y Tsuki escaparon, tomó su vieja y confiable espada para enfrentar su destino.

* * *

"Registren toda la casa, no deben estar muy lejos"

"Señor, no se encuentran en estos cuartos, solo nos falta revisar el sótano"

En ese momento salí del sótano, decidido a enfrentarlos.

-Vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo soldado, la última vez que nos vimos me quedé con tu brazo, ¿lo recuerdas?- burlas y nada más era lo que recibía, no entendía la razón de por qué nos seguían buscando, no me importaba, pero quería que esto acabara.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?- existían muchas cosas que quería decir pero gastaría mi aliento y necesito de él para la batalla. Una bofetada en mi mejilla fue la gota que derramó el vaso "ustedes lo pidieron muchachos, ¿están listos?" y así empezó la batalla.

Con una rápido movimiento de mi espada cobre venganza por mi brazo, se lo arrebaté a la misma persona que me quitó el mío, cayó al piso y no aguantaba el dolor pero no era el único que se entraba ahí, me tenían rodeado de tal manera que no podía escapar pero mis intenciones no eran esas, fije mi objetivo en dos soldados que se encontraban muy cerca, apoyé mi brazo en el suelo y con dos fuertes patadas cayeron al suelo, con el mismo impulso me reincorporé para esquivar una estocada que venía directo a mí y contraatacar con el mango de mi espada, dejando inconsciente a un soldado, otro hombre se acercó y chocamos nuestras espadas ejerciendo fuerza me estaba echando hacia atrás pero con un ágil movimiento lo catapulté hacia los soldados que derribé un momento antes; seguían llegando pero mi determinación de proteger a mis dos amores era tanta que nadie me detendría o por lo menos eso pensé, entraron más soldados pero estos con arcos y flechas, estaba atrapado, no realicé ningún movimiento, uno de ellos se acercó para quitarme mi espada, grave error, pude clavar mi arma en su estómago y mientras aún seguía con vida lo utilicé como escudo dirigiéndome a los hombres con los arcos, ningún proyectil me alcanzó, arrojé al hombre y dos arqueros lo agarraron y lo colocaron delicadamente en el suelo mientras yo con un salto clavé mi espada en otro soldado y con mi cuerpo derribe a tres más, me incorporé rápidamente para arrebatarle la vida a otro más y después dejar inconsciente a dos arqueros más y clavar mi espada en el tercero, parecía que habían dado alarma que yo me encontraba en ese humilde hogar porque los soldados no dejaban de llegar, de inmediato alguien me agarró de la espalda logró que tirara mi espada y me tenía inmóvil mientras otro venía a enterrar una daga en mi pecho, levanté mis piernas para golpearlo en la cara y al que me estaba inmovilizando lo golpee con la cabeza por lo que me soltó, rodé para tomar mi espada y apenas mis pies se asentaron en el piso hice un spin atack y me cargué a cinco soldados más, mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba más, lo estaba forzando más de la cuenta y mientras el número de soldados disminuía lo hacía también mi energía pero no me detendría hasta que mi cuerpo quedara inmóvil del dolor y cansancio que sentía, vi a más soldados entrar y me dirigía a atacar pero alguien agarró mi pierna lo cual me hizo tropezar y tirar mi espada lejos de mi alcance, patee su cara para poder ponerme de pie y tratar de continuar la batalla pero ahora con más desventaja, tres soldados se dirigía dispuestos a clavarme sus espadas pero ágilmente salté sobre la cara de uno y pude patear a otro pero mi caída no salió como lo esperaba los cuerpos regados por la casa me hicieron perder el equilibrio y caer pesadamente golpeándome la cabeza muy fuerte contra el piso, me levanté mareado y confundido no sabía cuántos soldados estaban asechándome pero esta vez sí me pudieron inmovilizar, me encontraba impotente ante la armada y su venganza sería cruel, me golpeaban salvajemente, lo sentía en mi rostro, en mis costillas, en mi estómago su golpiza fue tal que en cierto momento perdí la conciencia…

* * *

-Ya no es divertido si no está consciente, amárrenlo en aquella silla y quemen la casa nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado, vamos a buscar a la sucia princesa-

"Que pesado se me hace respirar, tampoco puedo hablar ni moverme y este dolor punsante en mi estómago, creo que es el fin, un calor intenso recorre mi cuerpo, ligeramente puedo ver una escena horrible, llamas a mi alrededor o eso parece, mi vista esta nublada y no creo aguantar más…"

**LagksZ**


End file.
